


勝者的眼淚

by Tyelpesicil



Series: 戰友三十題系列 [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fëanorian Week 2021, Gen, Post-War of Wrath, 獻給火的家族, 雖然他們一個都沒有出現
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: 遠方傳來戰爭勝利的號角聲。
Series: 戰友三十題系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955425
Kudos: 3





	勝者的眼淚

**Author's Note:**

> 戰友三十題 25. 勝者的眼淚  
> 費諾里安周的賀文，借用了三十題的題目。  
> 人物跟世界歸托老，破爛文筆歸我。

泰尼魁提爾山巔的一座高塔上，披著白羽織袍的大君王負著手立於窗前聆聽風聲。世上一切流動的氣息都聚集在此處供他差遣。

這一日，東風從遠方捎來憤怒之戰的戰報。他的傳令官在大海彼岸舉起了金色號角。

號角聲起，萬惡潰逃。光明如晨曦的繁花紛紛綻放。

Manwë一聽見這號角，便得知戰爭勝利的消息。闔上眼，一絲東風溜進窗子，輕柔地吹得他的眼睫顫動，他卻兀自落下淚來。

時隔了五百年的兩行清淚。

取了各色飛禽形體的邁雅們簇擁在他四周，無聲交換疑惑目光，不明白自己的一方明明取得了光榮的勝利，為何維拉反而淚流滿面。

Manwë任風拂去雙頰上水珠，左手扶著窗台，右手撫著心口，以意念默默祝禱：

「爾等曾立誓用自己的生命譜寫的歌，如今吾已經聽聞。它誠如預言所示盈滿了悲哀與痛楚，流淌著腥血和苦淚。然而爾等也絕非一無所成。

那些已經、甚至尚未誕生於阿爾達的子女們，儘管厭棄你們的名字，他們將在夜幕降臨時接受那顆星辰的指引，而不至於迷失足下路途；

在那尚未向爾等揭示、更為遙遠的未來，即使遺忘你們的身分，他們也將循著當初你們大步前行時留在身後的痕跡，最終從那來自上古的陌生旋律中，找到自由和希望，找到你們也曾追尋過的喜樂。」

真正的勝者究竟是誰呢？

貴為Ilúvatar意志的實踐者，此宇宙間無上的統治君王，Manwë Súlimo緩緩低下頭，肅然而鄭重地，向東方致上他的敬意。


End file.
